The Blades of Eternal Fate
by Blueberry91
Summary: After being inspired, by an old swordman tale, Tails takes to the ways of the sword, by Sonic's teachings, and later discovers the ancient swords of the legend. Flames not welcome, but critique is welcome, but not encouraged.
1. The Legend of Inten and Dio

Hey blueberry91 here. It's been a while since I've written anything. For a while I was going to write a sequel to my other fic "Believe", but I just couldn't get any ideas. So, this is a different universe than the other one. For those who are curious, Here are sonic and Tails' ages:

Sonic: 23

Tails: 16

Ok. So now I am pleased to present you, The Blades of Eternal Fate Chapter one.

Ch. 1: The legend of Inten & Dio

Long ago, around the middle age, there lived a Dog and an Echidna, named Dio and Inten, respectively. Despite their race's cultural differences, they became the best of friends. Dio being the younger and more naïve of the two, was always being picked on, so Inten taught him to defend himself, including the ways of the sword.

The moment Inten trained Dio, he knew that Dio would become great. After training him for dome time, Inten knew that it was time to grant Dio the right to bear a real blade. So, Inten gave him a katana, as a reward for completing training, and as a gift out of friendship.

For years they protected the innocent and the weak. But one day Dio turned to evil, and amassed an army of terrible monsters, and the powerful necromancers who conjured them. Inten was devastated by Dio's betrayal, and when King Mathos asked him to lead the Royal Army into battle against this new threat, he refused at first. But then he came to realize that if Dio's Army wasn't defeated, then the kingdom would fall. Cities would burn. Countless people would die senseless deaths.

The war raged on for two years, before the final battle. The battle of Inten and Dio. That battle was the most violent of that whole damned war. Countless thousands died as the battle rages on for hours. Finally, Dio and Inten met on the battlefield. Blades clashing, rage flowing through their veins. Hatred filled Dio's heart, as Inten's Was filled with sadness. The sadness of his apprentice and his best friend's betrayal. In their blind fury, their blades connected with their bodies, killing each other simultaneously. The war was over. Leaving senseless death and destruction in its wake. It would take hundreds of years to repair the damage left from the war.

"That sounds terrible! I can't believe that Dio would betray him like that." Tails said.

"Yeah. It's a terrible tragedy. Many people knew it once, but now it's in danger of being forgotten" Sonic said.

"Why did he do that?" Tails asked.

"Who, Dio?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Why did he betray Inten like that?"

"Some say the power of wielding a sword corrupted him. Others sat that the blade itself was evil, and what caused Dio to become evil." Sonic replied. "Legend has it that the blades of Inten and Dio still exist somewhere, and whoever wields them has the power to change the fate of the world."

"Change the fate of the world? If we had them, we could get rid of evil in the world!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, but no ones ever found them though. There's no way of knowing if they still exist." Sonic said with sadness in his voice.

"But still, I think we should try to find 'em!" Tails was getting all hyped up about all this, and then he said, "It kinda makes me wish I knew how to fight with a sword…"

Sonic grinned, and proudly stated, "Well to tell you the truth, I know the ways of the sword."

"Really?! Can you teach me?!"

"Well…"

"Please?"

"All right. Wait for me outside."

Ok that does it for chapter 1. Now time for a little history.(Oh noes!) The legend of Inten and Dio is a story well known by many swordsmen and women. They tend to pass this story down to friends and apprentices. Still, no one can confirm or deny if this legend is true or not. But mobian historians do confirm of a terrible war that happened during the middle age. In mobius, there are three periods of time that will be explained. The early ages, was a period when mobians were first thought to come into existence. The first mobians were thought to be intelligent, yet primitive. The middle ages were a time of great kingdoms and terrible empires. Many wars were fought over these periods of time. During these times, the sword and honor played a major role. And finally the later ages. Technology has increased greatly, during these times. Inventions including laser weapons and vehicles powered by anti-gravity technology. The ways of the sword still continue to exist, but those who follow it continue to diminish.

Well that's all. Until the next chapter.

Blueberry91 out.


	2. Basic Training

I usually update a week or two, but I'm leaving for vacation soon, so I'm doing this now. Now then, just as a warning, there may bee some very heavy similarities to star wars in this. Yes this is influenced by star wars, no this is not a rip off. So I don't wanna hear any "ZOMG! Star warz rip off! De1337 this N0W!!!!!!!!!!111111111" Thank you. That is all. Now I present chapter two.

Chapter 2: Basic Training

It seemed like ages before sonic came out. Tails waited, and waited. 20 minutes, 30 minutes. Finally sonic came out of the house.

"What took you so long?!" Tails said, with a hint of irritation.

"Eh, Sorry tails. I lost my key to my storage room." Sonic replied.

"Again?! That's the fifth time this month!" Tails fumed. "Don't you know that it costs a fortune to get a hold of plasteel to make card keys?!" Tails sighed. "Come on. I'll open it for you."

The duo walked back in their home, and went to an elevator towards the back of the house. They stepped in, and Tails punched in a code, and a computerized voice stated, "Override code initiated." Tails then pressed another button and the elevator started to descend.

"Come on! Come on! Can this damn thing go any slower?" Sonic said, with annoyance.

Tails smirked. "That can be arranged if you like."

"Shutting up…" Sonic replied.

A couple of minutes later, the elevator came to a stop, and the door opened, revealing a… mess.

"Nice room." Tails snickered.

"Yeah thanks… I think." Sonic replied.

And so the two walked in the… storage…room. As they were walking, tails found a silver, metal, tube on the floor with a knob on one side, and a switch on the other. Tails was about to turn on the switch, when sonic warned,

"If you're gonna turn that on, I suggest you point it the other way."

Tails did so, and switched it on. The moment he did, a bright, orange beam of energy poured out of the tube, along with a low hum emitting from it.

"Woah! This is a beam sword! Only people who are members of the Shirai order have these!" Tails exclaimed. "You must be a Shirai if you have one of these!"

"Yeah I am sort of." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, i'm considered inactive, so until I return to the order, I'm revoked of the status of Shirai. I've been away from the order for eight years now."

Sonic reached into a box and pulled out a similar beam sword.

"Come on. Let's get outside." Sonic said, as he headed for the elevator.

Tails deactivated the sword, and followed after sonic. Moments later, the two made it outside.

"All right tails. Today I'm going to teach you a very basic style called the Shinryu. This is the very first style that Shirai apprentices learn. Shinryu is a defensive style, but also provides for offence, but attacks are limited, due to the nature of the stance." Sonic explained, with seriousness in his voice.

"Ok I'm ready." Tails said, with confidence.

"Very well." Sonic replied. "Now the first thing I want you to do is turn that knob on your beam sword to the left. This knob sets the intensity of the beam, left being dull like a practice sword, and right being fatal, and able to slice through things like a hot knife through butter. Placing the knob on the middle setting sets it to stun. It's painful, but won't cut, or cause more than minor burns."

Tails turned the knob left as told, and turned on the beam sword, and the familiar bright orange beam poured out. Sonic did the same, but instead of an orange beam, a silver beam poured out of his.

"Sonic how come my beam is the same color as me?" Tails pondered.

"Most beam swords have a special crystal inside them that is able to reflect the spirit of the wielder. You see yours isn't orange because of your fur color. It's orange because of your spirit. To tell you the truth I've never seen that color of a beam before."

"What does it mean then?"

"I'm honestly not sure what it means Tails. But anyway, see how currently your beam is glowing very dimly?

Tails looks at it and just now notices this. "Yeah, why is it so dim?"

"What that means is that your spirit is weak. Now don't get me wrong, all that means, is that you haven't trained enough. The more you train, and become more disciplined, the stronger your spirit is going to grow, and that beam will glow more brightly and more fiercely than ever before. Now let's get started. Now hold your sword with two hands. Your dominant hand needs to be more higher up, towards the switch, and your other hand lower. Yes like that. Now hold your arms straight out while still holding the sword, and keep the sword straight as well. There you go." Sonic went into the Shinryu stance as well. "Ok! Now I want you to strike at me with a downward vertical slice."

"Ok." Tails said with a hint of worry. Tails lifted his blade and brought it down at sonic. Sonic quickly brought his blade above him, and rotated it to the right bringing it horizontally. The result was a block, and a crackling noise as the two blades connected.

"Good. Now again." Said sonic. Tails continued to train under the Shinryu style with sonic, and in a matter of hours, they actually began to spar. Tails had surprising speed and agility, and had no problem dodging, blocking, and parrying blow after blow. It was somewhat of a dance. Horizontal slice followed by a block then a dodge. Then a thrust, countered by a parry, and so on.

"You've done really well Tails. I'm very proud of you." Said Sonic, while out of breath.

"Thanks Sonic. That was really cool." Replied Tails.

"Lets head inside and we'll get some food." Sonic said.

"Yeah I'm starved." Said tails.

After their usual supper ritual of chili dogs, they got ready for bed as it was getting late.

"Tails, I want you to get some sleep tonight." Stated Sonic.

"Why" Tails asked.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Talion city, to the Shirai counsel, to see about you being admitted to the order as my apprentice."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"All right!"

"Now get some sleep bud!"

"Ok!"

That night sonic could hardly sleep. "I can't believe how fast Tails is learning the ways of the sword. It takes apprentices months to master the Shinryu, and it only took tails a matter of hours." Sonic continued to wonder about his best friend, and soon to be apprentice, but finally fell asleep, for tomorrow, they would be traveling to Talion…

Now time for more history! Now then, The Shirai are first of all, different from the Jedi on star wars. The Shirai don't have an all powerful awesome "Force" to use at their beck and call. The Shirai rely on sword skills, and sword skills alone. The strange crystals that change color based on the spirit of the user, were actually around since the middle of the middle age. It was noticed that the metal blades on their swords glowed very faintly with different colors depending on the wielder. The early Shirai order investigated , and discovered that depending on the user, the color would be different, Such as, if the blade was blue, that symbolized that the user was very kind, and naïve, or if it glowed with a red tint, then the user enjoys killing, and bloodshed. In the early later age a method of extracting the crystal from the metal and was to be used in the newly developed beam sword. There are also three styles that the Shirai practice. The second and third will be revealed later. There is a fourth style, but is lost, and none wish to discover it, because it is a very evil style, but Shirai would recognize it none the less, if it were to be used.

… I hate typing. It's nothing like sitting down on one of those rainy days, and writing something. That and I find it to be boring and very tedious. Nothing like pen or pencil scratching on paper. Well anyway, I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review, to tell me how I'm doing.

Blueberry91, out.


	3. This fic is canceled Sorry guys

Sorry to say, I've canceled this fic due to lack of inspiration, and laziness, hence the 5 month or so lack of updating. Sorry to anyone who enjoyed this. If I ever make time, I plan on working on a one shot, called Hangar 18 based on the song of the same name by Megadeth. Until then, Blueberry91 out. 


End file.
